


I met you once, when the universe was young

by holy_roller_novocaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_roller_novocaine/pseuds/holy_roller_novocaine
Summary: Dragon dreams





	I met you once, when the universe was young

For as long as she remembers she’s dreamed of him. In the ever changing backdrop of twirling, swirling colors, playing endless games as children, never once speaking a word to one another.

For sound would ruin the bliss of dreams. 

In dreams memories echo, and this lad of dark hair and gray eyes has stood as witness to the echoes of the milestones of her life.   
But now to see him before her, standing on equal ground before her, in defiance of her demand to kneel…

She expects nothing less.

* * *

 

Words are wind, prophesies are fickle, visions are fog, but dreams have always rung true for her.

In her dreams he has been a constant.

When the pomp and posturing of court has passed. When she has voiced her disbelief of the dead rising in the wake of his tale. She who had awoken dragons and walked through fire unscorched.

Where magic lay dead and absent since the days of Old Valyria and the age of heroes, but sprung eternal with the cry of newly born dragons and harkened the shadows of Asshai to stir.

The others, the dead rising, the return of the long night cannot be too farfetched?

To see is too believe. Her companion in dreams comes before her in the form of an obstacle to her throne, a King, a son to traitors... a potential ally in the form of a political marriage to cement the place of a foreign queen. Tyrions words ring clear. The iron throne may be her birth right, and Westeros her land of birth, but she is an unknown anomaly in a land ripped apart by the wars of so called Kings. As the scion of a bygone era, the Targaryen name alone will not be enough strength, and conqueror is not the title she wants to have when she unites Westeros under one rule.

In the midst of the night she seeks him. Two unsullied shadowing her steps in corridors of a castle still unknown to her, but calls to the very blood that runs through her veins.

She knocks on his door and waits. It opens slightly ajar, a lone gray eye watches her steadily and she gives a tentative smile.

The door opens slightly wider, she waves her guards off, and he let's the right one in.


End file.
